


The Five Steps to Nav

by annas



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Angst to happy ending, Bisexual Cory, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Coming Out, Cory is a precious mess, Cory is clueless about life, Cory is very emotionally constipated, Hurt Nav, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, More Naveed in chapter 2, Riz is an amazing friend, why can I only write angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas/pseuds/annas
Summary: As Cory struggles to come to term with his sexuality, his feelings for Naveed and how to win him back, Riz helps him create a list of steps to tell Nav how feels. When the list falls into the wrong hands however, he's forced to move faster to do it his own way.





	1. Two Steps to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! Give me some prompts :)

“Cory? Cory!”

 

Snapping his head towards Missy with a start, Cory’s hurled back to clear consciousness and to the buzz of the sixth form common area. Eyes taking in her scowl, he sinks back into his seat, drawing his arms around himself defensively . He’d almost completely forgotten where he was, so absorbed in his own mind that his fortress of silence could only be broken by Missy’s shrill shriek.

 

“Have I got something on my face?”

 

Cocking his head , he furrows his brow in non-understanding absence.

 

“What?”

 

Grunting, she rolls her eyes so far back he’s surprised they don’t fall out of her head.

 

“HAVE I GOT SOMETHING ON MY FACE?”

 

“No?”

 

“What the hell you staring at then?”

 

God, he needs to stop being so obvious. Mentally smacking himself,he shakes his head confidently, feigning ignorance.

 

“Nothing! Alright?” He snaps back angrily, earning a frown of concern from Riz.

 

He really wishes it was nothing. Behind Missy, taped to the wall, gleams the poster for Ackley Bridge’s own LGBT support group, just a daily reminder of how far he’s fucked everything up. Jesus, he can’t even look at the thing without his mind spiralling straight to Nav and the night they shared and every moment in-between.

 

It’s been three weeks since the incident and he’s growing more and more anxious by the moment, as if every minute that passes his heart is getting closer to bursting through his own chest. The confusion he’d felt at first had sent him into a full blown panic; he didn’t like Nav, he couldn’t like Nav. He’d been so sure of himself, how couldn’t you be when everybody told you exactly who you were; Cory Wilson, the walking STD. For so long, he’d been veiled behind a mirage and Nav, with his infinite kindness had shattered everything Cory thought he knew about himself.

 

As Missy stomps out of the room, Riz shifts his weight, sliding carefully towards him. Cory daren’t even look at him, too fearful of spilling everything that’s brewing underneath his skin.

 

“Come on Cory, Man. What’s the matter?”

 

Glaring at his feet, he shakes his head. He so badly wants to tell Riz, just for the relief of telling somebody, so that maybe they could help him decipher the code in his head. It’s on the tip of his tongue, yet no matter how hard he wills himself, he daren’t open himself up for exposure.

 

“If this is about Missy, I think you’re wasting your time mate, I don’t think she’s gonna go for it.”

 

Snorting, Cory let’s out a half smile.

 

“No, no, it’s not about Missy.” He laughs.

 

“Then what’s the matter?”

 

Riz gives him a patient smile and Cory feels the tension light to the top of his chest. Come on, this could be so easy!

 

Except it wasn’t easy at all; Cory was absolutely terrified. How on earth did you tell someone how you were feeling when you barely knew yourself?

 

Swallowing, he takes the plunge. “It’s…I…I”

 

Of course that’s the moment Nav glides through the door.As Cory catches sight of Naveed, his jaw locks immediately, lips held parted by the wave of helplessness that overcomes him. He’s giggling over something with Naz and as he smiles radiantly, she holds her stomach and throws her head back in response.Immediately, he’s hit by a pang of jealousy. It’s ridiculous really, Nav is clearly 100% gay and he’s pretty sure Naz is dating Sam in the year bellow but it doesn’t change the fact that he wishes it were him laughing with Naveed and pinned to his side. He can’t believe in fact how badly he wants it; how badly he wants Naveed.

 

As Nav throws his bag down on the sofa opposite Cory, their eyes lock for a moment. For a split second, his eyes soften, then he gives Cory an empty smile, so cool Cory feels like a stranger. How can Nav seem so unfazed, when just the sight of Naveed has Cory coming apart at the seams?

 

He’s so distracted by Naveed, that he almost doesn’t catch the look of surprise grip Riz’s face, as the cogs in his head finally settle into place.

 

_

 

They’re sitting next to one another in English later that day, when Riz drops a bombshell.

 

“Something happened between you and Nav, didn’t it?”

 

Cory drops his pen. Stilling for a second, he stares hard at the whiteboard. Come on Cory, play it cool.

 

“Yeah, it did.”

 

That was not supposed to come out! Veins flushing ice cold, he turns to face Riz. Riz however, invites neither shame nor sympathy; just perfect neutrality. He lets his guard drop just a millimetre.

 

“You really can’t keep it in your pants can you?”

 

God, he loves his best mate. There’s no judgement on Riz’s face, at most mild amusement. Letting out a shaky breath, he scoots his chair closer to Riz and blinks around quickly, careful to make sure no ones listening in. Telling Riz has left him emotionally exhausted enough for one day; he’s doesn’t know what he’ll do if anyone else were to know.

 

“I don’t understand Riz, I don’t know what to do, I’ve messed everything up.” He sighs, looking down at his notepad and gritting his teeth.

 

“But do you know what you want?” Riz asks.

 

Cory’s sad smile tells Riz everything he needs to know.

 

“You’ve gone soft Cory Wilson, never thought I’d see the day.” Riz laughs. At Cory’s look of sadness however, he furrows his brow. Picking up Cory’s pen, Riz slides the notepad in front of him. Scribbling carefully in his elongated font, he writes the words, ’To do list’, at the top of the page.

 

“When I get stressed out, I write down everything I need to do in a list, break everything down easy.”

 

Raising his eyebrow, he blinks at Riz with apprehension. What has he got loose?

 

“Thanks mate”, He says, elbowing Riz with a grin.

 

Smiling, he begins to write.

 

**1). Work out how you feel.**

 

Okay, so Cory knows how he feels about Naveed. It’s more than lust; more than the sexual desire he’s felt before. It’s the feeling of being utterly incomplete and empty whenever Nav’s not around. It’s seeing Nav everywhere he goes; on the bus, on the rugby pitch, in town; everywhere he goes he searches for Naveed, yet every time he sees him, his heart cracks a little bit more.

 

But now, Cory doesn’t know how he feels about everybody else. He’s never liked a guy before, hasn’t even considered it. He’s had sex with plenty of girls, and of course he’s liked it, but he’s never really liked any of them and he’s never even got close to love. Well, not until know.

 

So he wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t gay. But maybe he wasn’t completely straight. Was there somewhere in-between?

 

That’s what leads to find himself on Riz’s bed, with Riz’s laptop open in front of the both of them, late one Tuesday night. He’d turned up still in his school uniform, the list carefully folded in his fist and his heart full of determination. As cramped as the new house was, he felt a lot more at ease there than in Riz’s mansion, even if they still had to stay quiet to avoid Aliya hearing in.

 

“I appreciate the help mate, but do you really this is actually accurate?” He frowns down at the webpage.

 

Sniggering, Riz folds his arms confidently. “I think this is science.”

 

Cory snorts loudly.

 

“Don’t take the piss!” He exclaims.

 

“Get on with it then!”

 

He zooms through the quiz, pausing only to thump Riz when he laughs at the more intimate questions.

 

When the result pops up, he feels his chest go tight. It’s not as if Ackley Bridge is the known for its sexual diversity, so the words feel something foreign, yet very close simultaneous.

 

“So…”

 

“So…”

 

“Congratulations mate, you’re bisexual! How do you feel?”

 

“I’m not pregnant Riz.” He laughs nervously.

 

Looking down at the screen, he let’s his lips form the words.

 

“Bisexual”

 

“So, how does it feel?”

 

“Right, it feels right.”

 

**2). Apologise to Naveed.**

 

It’s not exactly that Naveed hates him. It’s more the fact that Cory doesn’t deserve for Nav to love him.

 

He’d been an arsehole, a proper arsehole. Naveed had held out his hand and his heart to Cory and out of blind fear and selfishness, he’d trampled it with all his might. Of course that night had meant different things to both of them, how could it not have been? It had changed everything Cory had thought about himself and thrown him a whole new world. Yet that didn’t change what it could have been for the both of them, the start of something pure and wonderful and Cory was the one who’d ruined that, so now it was up to him to make it right.

 

Once again, he drags Riz along to help him. He’s decided to ambush Naveed at the beginning of lunch, before Naz can drag him as far away from Cory as he can. He knows the way Nazreen looks at him has changed; indifference has twisted into a cold resentment, a daily reminder of how much of a wanker he is.

 

As the maths class files out of the door, he and Riz perch themselves on the staircase above, waiting to intercept the couple. As they spot them, Riz darts down the stairs, jumping quickly in front of Naz.

 

“Naz, I really need to speak to you.”

 

After a couple of minutes of bartering, Naz stomps of behind Riz and Cory pounces down the stairs, catching Nav’s arm as he turns to follow her. Even though his fingers are light on Naveed’s skin, as Nav turns to face him, he snaps him arms roughly down to his side, as if Cory’s touch were scolding hot.

 

“Alright mate?”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

They find themselves once again sharing the bench on the playground, the one that overlooks the valley and town below.

 

Cory however, can’t tare his eyes away from the beautiful boy in front of him. Every look he gives him is drug like, it’s narcotic quality washing over Cory and making his feel utterly weightless. His hunger for Nav is insatiable and the distance between them is utterly torturous.

 

“I want to say sorry, but I know it can never been enough.”

 

Nav’s face instantly hardens and he rolls his eyes coldly.

 

“We’ve already been through this.” He scoffs, “You’ve made it clear how you feel.” His words are like gunpowder, ignited by the venomous tone of his voice. He knows that tone of voice: he uses it far too often himself, to push others way from getting close enough to hurt him.

 

“No!” He exclaims, “I wasn’t telling the truth then.”

 

“Then what is the truth?”

 

He’s rehearsed what he’s going to say again and again in his head. He knows the answer to this. So why is his his heart pounding in his ears, the blood rushing to his head to fast he feels he might faint? Why can’t he find the right way to say this? Why isn’t he brave enough do this?

 

Shaking his head, Nav laughs dryly.

 

“Typical. You know what I think the truth is Cory? I think you’re frightened. I think you’re so scared of getting hurt that you’re not willing to admit what you really want. Trust me Cory I know what it’s like to be afraid, but I would never throw you under the bus to protect myself. For God’s sake Cory, just let someone help you.”

 

And with that, he stomps away, leaving Cory to do nothing but hold back the tears.

 

-

 

He’s not even made it out onto the Rugby pitch, when Riz barrels into him and drags him off back into the changing rooms.

 

“You’re not going out there until you speak to me, I’m not having my neck broken again.”

 

He knows Riz is only joking but the guilt is enough to push tears down his face.

 

“Cory!” Riz backs away in panic, holding his hands up defensively, “Come on Cory I was only joking!”

 

“Why do I fuck everything up Riz!” He exclaims, throwing his head into his hands, “Can’t even say sorry right, never mind tell him that I like him!”

 

They both freeze instantly.

 

“I said it.”

 

“You said it, now just say it to him next time.”

 

He groans, “Wish it were that easy.”

 

“Look, I know you’re emotionally constipated Cory, but you’re never going to make things right if you’re not honest with Nav.”

 

Only mildly offended, he nods solemnly, wiping the tears off his cheek. Springing up, Riz marches over to where Cory’s thrown his stuff down on the bench and starts riffling through his backpack. Soon enough, the list is being shoved into Cory’s hand.

 

“Read our number three.”

 

Begrudgingly, he sniffs “Tell Nav how you feel.

 

“When you’ve got a problem that you can’t seem to solve, break it down into steps.”

 

“Since when do you become a councillor ?” He chokes out a laugh.

 

“Since when did you become a soppy bastard?”

 

Cory shakes his head, “Always have been, just didn’t have anybody tell it to.”

 

“Until you met Nav?”

 

God...he hated that Riz was so wise.

 

“He’ll understand Cory, I promise he will.” Riz urges gently, with a softness that sends waves of reassurance through him.

 

Nodding, he tells Riz he’ll be out on the pitch soon. Smoothing the list over his thigh, he scribbles down a forth point, his heart pounding as he writes.

 

He knows what he has to do; it’s so clear to him now, clearer than it’s ever been.

 

He’s so distracted in fact, that when he thunders back into the changing room with the rest of lads, that the list, along with his secret, is gone.


	2. New Beginnings

“I’m telling you man, the list, it’s gone!” Pushing his hair back with a sweaty palm, he empties out the contents of his bag onto the toilet floor.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t leave it at yours?” Riz questions, his brow furrowed. He’d been less than impressed when Cory had abducted him from the corridor and yanked him into the boys’ toilets and even now, he’s standing a good two feet away from Cory, careful not to interrupt his hysteria.

 

Shaking his head, Cory swallows anxiously. “No! Of course not. D’ya really think I’d leave it for my dad to find?”

 

He doesn’t have a clue how could have taken the list; who’d even think to take it? And worse; what did they plan to do with it? He could have sworn he had the list with him when he left Rugby practice on Monday!

 

Pacing up and down along the bathroom stalls, he scowls at a Year 9 who gives him a bemused look as he leaves. Without the list, he feels himself spiralling once again, deep into the depths of hopelessness and confusion.

 

He can’t believe he’d be stupid enough to loose it! Overcome by a flood of loathsome nostalgia, his stomach twists. The humiliation he’d felt when Aliyah has sent around the photo from the food bank around had been unparalleled to anything he’d experienced before; he couldn’t let that be repeated again with the list. He had nothing to be ashamed of, yet he refused to let anybody tell him he should be, he couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands.

 

“Cory you’re blowing this out of proportion!” Riz huffs. He knows Riz is only try to reassure him, but his words have Cory spinning round on his heals, arms thrown in the air theatrically.

 

“No Riz. This is a massive deal...okay! I want to be the one to tell Nav and I want to be the one to be the one to tell people...I like boys too. Okay? I get to do that! Nobody else gets to do that. I just want this one thing”.

By the time he’s finished ranting, he has to grab one hand in the other, to still the tremor in his fingers. The air suddenly feels hot and dense and he turns to face the wall as his nose and eyes begin to prickle. The gravity of his words have him rooted to the bathroom floor and he’s unable to shake the tightness that binds his chest.

 

“I’m sorry mate.” Riz replies quietly, guilt dripping off his words, “I’m just saying, maybe this is the perfect opportunity to tell Nav how you feel…before someone else does.”

 

Cory puffs out his cheeks, lifting his hands to sit on his hips. As much as he hates to admit it, maybe Riz is right. Perhaps this is really is the right time. Now or never.

 

**3). Tell Naveed that you like him.**

 

As he walks towards Naveed later that day, every step he takes feels like walking through glue. He’s just broken out of last period and had sprinted so fast out onto the playground that he swore his feet didn’t touch the floor. Yet as he catches sight of Nav, his legs instantly turn to lead. He’s engulfed in fact by a wave of fatigue. Perhaps theres so much blood pumping through his heart that there isn’t enough to touch his fingers.

 

Pressing his nails hard into his palms, he stumbles on forward, the waves of students parting to give him a full view of Nav. He’s leaning against the wall, head tilted slightly so that the sunlight dances off his angular features,bathing him in an earthly glow. Cory catches his body shudder.

 

As he stops around a foot in front of Nav, Cory swallows at Naz’s narrows eyes, her back pinned against the wall and fingers coming to rest on Naveed’s elbow.

 

“Hey Nav.”

 

As soon as they catch one another’s eyes, Naveed’s features soften and he expels a deep gulp of breath, as if he’s been holding it for quite some time.

 

“Cory, piss off!” Naz exclaims, patience breaking immediately. Instantly, he feels his cheeks flare a blistering scarlet, and he drops his gaze to the floor in shame.

 

“Please! I want to tell you the truth.” He surprises even himself by the conviction in his voice, that lurches up from the pitt of his stomach. Shyly, he glances up at Naveed. He’s not returned with the coldness he’s become accustomed to however, for Nav’s face remains calm and ever so slightly warm, as if warm honey has been placed on his tongue.

 

Hesitantly, Nav glances between himself and Naz, then frowns at Naz apologetically.

 

“It’s fine Naz, see you in a sec yeah?”

 

Once Nazreen has stormed away, Nav pats the wall next to him and Cory advances timidly, careful to keep space between them. Even though he craves Nav’s touch, he knows physical contact for Nav is a reminder of how Cory had used him that night.

 

“What’s up?” His voice is patient and inviting, loosening the tightness in Cory’s chest.

 

“I want to tell ya everything. I know it won’t make anything that I did okay but…I’ve just got to, okay?”

 

Sighing, Nav’s jaw tightens momentarily, as if he’s reliving the hurt that flashes in his eyes.

 

“Now’s not great…” His voice tails off for a second, then he shakes his head tiredly. “I’m coaching at the ice-rink later, I’ll be there until 7?”

 

Nodding frantically, Cory manages to smile, hope overwhelming his worry. As Nav walks away, he moves close enough for their elbows to brush against one another, leaving Cory in extacy at the contact. it’s not until half an hour later in fact, that his skin stops tingling.

 

-

 

He’s at the ice rink by 6:30, hands curled so tightly into his fist that his fingers flush white. He hovers around the entrance for a while, debating when is the right time to enter, as the minutes pass by achingly slow. Eventually frozen by the chill of the nighttime air, he sleepwalks into the ice rink, his head feeling fuzzy and numb.

 

He spots Naveed instantly, his gleaming brown skin stark against the frost. He’s cloaked in a thick puffa jacket, miles too large for his lean frame and he’s skating slowly around in figures of eight so delicately, Cory swears he’s floating. When Nav spots him, he doesn’t come to a holt, but widens his trail and speeds intricately around the ice, with delicate flicks of his ankles. How is it fair that someone can be so good at everything they do? He’s irritatingly perfect and as Nav skates past him, he gives him a shy smirk, as if he knows this very well.

 

“Show off.” Cory laughs, leaning his weight against the barrier.

 

“Rich coming from you.” Naveed jibes back warmly. He comes to a stop to line with Cory, yet leaves plenty of distance between them. He knows for a fact however, its the closest they’ve been in weeks.

 

Above them, the lights dim, bathing them in dusk.

 

“Before I start, I want you to know that no matter what I tell you, I know I don’t deserve for you to forgive me. You were exactly right, I was scared, I was really fucking scared Nav.”

 

“What were you scared of?” Nav’s voice is gentle, but curious, the perfect mix of closeness and distance.

 

“Scared of not knowing who I was anymore, I guess.” He’s finding it hard to keep his eyes on Nav, purely from the overwhelming sense of guilt he feels.

 

“Nothing’s changed Cory, you’re still the same person, a stupid git.”

 

Cory snorts, “Alright! Alright.”

 

“Like you said, it was just sex.”

 

Cory blinks up at Nav immediately, shaking his head. How could he have done this, reduce the boy he loves to nothing but sex- a fling. He cringes at the thought.

 

“No! No it wasn’t just sex. I was right when I said it meant different things for us. It was so much more than sex.”

 

He can’t bare to be apart from Nav for much longer, so he tentatively makes his way onto the ice, treading so slow it must be comical. When there’s about a foot between them, he shoves his hands into his pockets, not to keep his hands warm but to hide how much they’re trembling.

 

“I’ve never felt that way about a boy before Nav, I didn’t have any idea.” Now he thinks about it, there had been signs there all along that he wasn’t just into girls but he’d pushed it down, never having to deal with it until Naveed.

 

“Oh.” Nav’s lips are parted softly, perhaps in disbelief that Cory’s actually telling him how he feels.

 

Finally, he tightens his brow and asks, “Then why did you sleep with Shannon?”

 

Groaning, he rubs his hand against his forehead, “I don’t know! It was stupid. I thought…it would show me that I still, you know...was into girls.”

 

Nav shakes his head with a smile, wiping away the hurt. “You’re a proper idiot, aren’t you?”

 

“I surprise even myself.” Suddenly, he smiles giddily at Nav, “I did a quiz!”

 

“What?”

 

“I did a quiz, with Riz.”

 

“And?” Nav asked, in a bemused fashion. His eyes are creasing at the corner and the ghost of a smile is lifting every part of his face, as if he’s remembering happiness for the first time.

 

“I’m bisexual.” He barely has time to register Nav moving towards him, before he’s barrelled into a hug, nearly knocking him on his arse. Quickly relaxing into Nav, he feels his cheek press against the shoulder of Nav’s coat.

 

“Cory, mate, I’m so proud of you!” What did he ever do to deserve Nav. Releasing him quickly, Nav skates back a step, but the affection doesn’t dissipate from his face. “Scary isn’t it?”

 

“Absolutely terrifying.” Warmth is building inside him, as if willing him to open up. “That’s not the only thing I was afraid of though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Cory lets go. “I was scared to want you Nav. I was terrified of actually wanting something so badly that I might get hurt. It was selfish and stupid and I know I might be too late but…I like you Nav, I like you so so bad, I don’t know what else to do.”

 

As he stands there, staring at Nav across the ice, he feels absolutely weightless. He’s so suspended in elation, that he barely notices Nav moving closer towards him. As Nav’s gloved fingers touch his wrist however, he shoots back into reality, eyes wide.

 

“You’re shaking Cory.” It’s not from the cold.

 

“You don’t have to say it back. I don’t deserve for you to like me…but… I want someone to give you what you want because you deserve it. You deserve fucking everything Nav.”

 

Reaching out, Cory slides his hand under Nav’s jaw and pulls him closer, letting Nav stay perfectly stills. Theres a moment of pause, not in hesitation but utter appreciation of how lucky he is to have Nav here. Then, when they’re close enough that the tips of their noses to touch, Cory pushes his lips against Nav’s. Nothing has ever felt more right, from the perfect amount of pressure in the kiss, to his hand on the small of Naveed’s back, surely nothing can feel better than this.

 

They pull away almost simultaneously, when there’s no air left to breathe. Naveed is smiling, almost as if in slow motion, dreamlike and delicate. Catching his breath, Cory shudders, for the first time feeling the cold in the air.

 

It’s not until Naveed has gone, disappearing through a side door, that Cory lets himself breathe once again.

 

-

 

“Riz! Riz! Riz!” Cory doesn’t have time to stop himself crashing right into Riz, as soars down the corridor at top speed. He’s absolutely elated, every nerve ending still tingling with Naveed’s touch.

 

“Steady on mate! Watch the neck!” Riz feigns annoyance, but Cory can already tell he’s smiling from the friendliness in his voice.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!!” Yanking Riz behind a set of lockers, he can’t help but keep but let his joy radiate out of him. “I told Nav! I told him.”

 

Beaming back at him, he slaps Cory hard on the back. “Go on mate!” Quickly enough however, his smile turns into a troubled frown.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You didn’t do the forth thing on your list did you?” Cocking his head, Cory’s heart starts to thump anxiously, although he’s barely aware of it over his confusion.

 

“No…why…no but…I never showed you the forth thing on my list.” It’s not long before he’s filled with unparalleled annoyance. He couldn’t of done…Riz wouldn’t have done

 

“You didn’t…”

 

Reaching into his bag, Riz holds his breath as he pulls about a piece of paper. Cory’s heart does a summersault. Trembling with the immense mixture of emotions, he struggles to keep himself steady.

 

“You took the list.” He growls through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He garbles, keeping his tone hushed. “But I knew you’d never tell Nav how you felt unless you thought someone else was going to do it first!”

 

Cory doesn’t know whether to smack him or hug him.

 

“I’m sorry though! After everything you said about wanting to choose when you told people you are bi, I didn’t want you to come out when you weren’t ready.”

 

Cory’s head is swimming, kept only afloat by the memory of last night and the goodness Riz had caused. It was clever, but taking the list had properly freaked him out, he had no clue how to feel. Finally bringing himself back to earth, he pats Riz on the shoulder, earning a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m gonna get you back for this.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

-

**4). Come out as bisexual.**

 

He supposes he knew all along, that this was the final piece.

 

If there was any chance of Nav taking him back, he knew it would only work if he was out. Nav didn’t deserve to be someone’s secret lover, relegated only to the bedroom and secret affairs; he deserved to be someones boyfriend, their actual real boyfriend and if Cory had to come out, that’s what it would take.

 

He wanted to come out too. After all the acceptance (and meddling) that Riz had shown him, he’d realised that he didn’t give a flying fuck about what people at school thought about him; all that mattered was that the people that cared about him accepted him and if they didn’t accept him, well he didn’t want to be around them at all.

 

He slinks into the classroom before anyone else has arrived, thrumming with nervous energy that feels so very right. In that moment, he doesn’t even care about the curious glances kids on the playground give him as he passes by the window, eyes popping out of their skulls.

 

Sam and Naz are the first to enter, raising their eyebrows at him impossibly high. For a moment, he holds his breath, sure that Naz is about to attack him again. To his relief however, she rolls her eyes and cracks into an entertained grin.

 

“You, Cory Wilson are absolutely one of a kind.” She laughs. “But you’re still a dickhead.”

 

He gives her a shy smile, “I can deal with that.”

 

Miss Keane enters next, giving him a smile so sickeningly kind that he flushes bright pink almost instantly. He supposes he’s going to have to get used to this, talking about his feelings, although with the weight already lifted off his shoulders, perhaps its not such a bad thing after all.

 

When Nav finally enters, Cory swears he’s going to combust on the spot. He’s wearing the same gloves as the night before and the same breathless wonder he’d sported when Cory had kissed him. For a moment he just pauses in the door, his face a portrait of shock, confusion and joy all moulded into one. Padding slowly over to him, Nav slides into the seat next to him, close enough for their thighs to touch. Leaning in close so that only Cory can hear, he whispers:

 

“You don’t have to do this for me you know…”

 

“I know”. He smiles intimately, in a knowing fashion, “I’m doing this because its what I want.”

 

“Right then.” At the sound of Miss Keane’s voice, they fade back into the classroom, exchanging nervous glances. “Welcome to another meeting of the LGBT support group. I notice we’ve got a new member. Cory, would you like to tell us why you’re here?”

 

Pausing for a second, letting himself say goodbye to his old world and into a brave new world, he lifts his head to stare straight forward, aware only of Nav’s body beside him. “Yeah miss, I’m here because…because theres a boy I really like…and I’d really like some support.”

 

**5).**

 

Through all the burdens and misfortunes that Cory had ventured, he’d never have thought he could feel truly weightless. Then of course, he’d met Naveed.

 

Lying there, with veins of sunlight brushing the tips of their toes under the blinds at the end of the bed, he’s suspended in a state of utter contentment, with not a single worry to pull him down. Early mornings with Nav are his favourite, when there’s nothing to interrupt the tranquility of the new day besides the sound of their own heavy breathing. Shifting gently, Cory draws Naveed’s body closer to him. Hungry for the glint of Nav’s smile, Cory draws his fingers backwards and forwards across Naveed’s forearm, with a touch Cory knows will have Nav unravelling at the seams.

 

 

As the light of the new day illuminates the room, he catches sight of the list, pinned to his bedroom wall.

 

He never did write a step five; just a number. Step five should be left blank, for, Naveed was not an end, he was a wonderful new beginning. Maybe he would write a step five eventually, but for now it would remain a blank space, with so much to fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any dodgy spelling btw- I finish chapters and upload at like 2 in the morning :) Let me know if you'd read any one-shots :)


End file.
